


To Stretch His Legs

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A small moment of homophobia, Anal Sex, Fluff, Grinding, Interrupted Sex, It gets cleared up, M/M, Mentioned Draco/ Harry, Mentioned Tonks/Fleur, Muggle AU, Scratching, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Sirius really likes sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Yoga, probably, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Remus figured that going across the country would be regretful. That is, until he was dragged to Yoga by Tonks and met the instructor, one very flexible Sirius Black.





	To Stretch His Legs

**Author's Note:**

> There was a thought that since Sirius is a dog animagus, he would be hell a flexible, but Azkaban would make him less so. That's where this came in. No prison, just flexibility, fluff, birthday tragedy, and sex.

“Move halfway across the continent. It'll be fun. You won't get lost or anything.” Remus Lupin nagged himself bitterly. He had no idea where he was, or how to get to the new flat he was supposed to call home. The only thing he knew was that he was supposed to be waiting for the person he was supposed to be sharing his flat with. 

Now, about an hour later, he decided that waiting was boring and began to pace. Pacing lead to walking around, which led to walking in circles around the building. After another half hour of that, he went farther, ending up walking in a line as he was lost in thought. 

Remus nearly walked in front of a car, which pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn't recognize anything. He couldn't even remember which way he came. 

He sat down, staying in place. No point in getting even worse lost. When his phone rang, he picked it up instantly. “ _ Hey, sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my keys. Where are you?” _ He heard. He recognized his roommate instantly. He didn't really know her, but it was James’ idea. All of this was James’ idea. 

“I don't know.” He looked around, trying to find a landmark so she would know where he was. 

_ “Give me street names. _ ” He looked to the street signs. 

“4th and West.” 

“ _ Okay. That's not far. I'll be there in a minute.” _ She hung up the phone, so he sat and waited. When a fluorescent red car pulled up beside him, he looked up to see bright pink hair. 

“Nymphadora?” He questioned, confused. He'd expected someone slightly less… young. She looked no more that fifteen. 

“Please don't use that. Just… call me Tonks. Get it.” He did, grabbing his suitcase. When he pulled the seatbelt on, she started to drive. “It's good to finally meet you in person and not on the phone.” 

He chuckled dryly. “Well, I could say the same, though you're not how I expected.” He explained, motioning towards her hair. 

“Oh. You like it? I just did it yesterday.” 

“Well, it sure is interesting. Where are we going?” Remus noticed that they weren't in the residential district or  _ anything _ ,  but rather it seemed like there were businesses.

“Ah. I'm a bit late for yoga, so I figured you could come with me.”

“How old are you?” He blurted. Was it rude? That sounded rude in his ears. Nonetheless, she laughed. 

“I'm nineteen.”

“isn't yoga usually reserved for rich snooty soccer moms?” 

“Well, yea, but my cousin is the instructor, so I kind of get a discount.”

“That's efficient.” 

“So are you going to join me?” 

“Tonks. I'm a man in my thirties.  I don't do yoga.” 

“Oh, pish. You'll be fine. I think you'll love it.” wanting the conversation to be over, he changed the subject. 

“So why did James think it was a good idea to put me in a room with a nineteen year old girl?” Tonks shrugged. 

“He knew I wouldn't try to hit on you?” She offered. 

“What?” Not taking her eyes off the road, Tonks pulled out her wallet, pulling out a picture. In it, a beautiful girl around the same age with blindingly blonde hair. 

“You think I started yoga because the idea was fun?” He gave a deep laugh as she pulled into a parking lot. Once inside the building, Remus felt out of place. His idea of exercise was walking for ten minutes, then going home and eating away the work. “I'll be back. I'm gonna go let him know that you're here. In the meantime, try to find something to wear. Sweatpants and a loose T will work.” She walked off, so he fell to the changing room. Most of his clothes were old, but he decided to go with a light blue T-shirt with a band logo and a pair of baggy sweatpants. 

Once outside, he found Tonks quickly, sitting next to her on the left side. Her right side was filled by the blond from that picture. “Remus! This is Fleur.” He nodded to the woman. 

“‘Ello.” She smiled, speaking with a french accent. “‘Ow did you meet Ms. Tonks?” She seemed almost… defensive? 

“My friend Jamie decided to move me across the country. He knew Tonks, so now I'm here.”  she opened her mouth, but a clap from in front of the room caught everyone's attention. 

Remus’ mouth went dry. He couldn't keep his eyes from scaling up long, lean legs, meeting with thin, tight shorts that started around  his knees and up to his short which was big and baggy, sporting what looked like paint stains. His face was something of an angel, with his sharp features and soft silver eyes. With dark hair in a loose bun, held back out of his face by a hair band, Remus admired his looks. He thought back to his own sandy brown hair and blue/green eyes. He instantly became self aware of the scars on his face and neck, the byproduct of being attacked by a dog when he was younger. 

“Okay.” The man said, looking directly at Remus, who flushed red. “Since there's someone new, we're going to start with easier warm ups. My name is Sirius Black.” He gave a smiled and everyone started to stand. 

“We're going to do basic stretches to get those muscles loose.” Remus looked around, lost. Why was he here? He could've stayed in the car. Suffering heat exhaustion was better than suffering embarrassment, right? Sirius decided to lay down, so everyone copied. He put his feet flat to the ground, putting his arms next to his body. Remus watched as he talked, not quite hearing what he had to say, before he raised his hips slightly, shifting his pelvis. Remus pulled in a shaky breath as he tried to copy. “Keep your positions.” He said, then made a noise. Suddenly, Remus jumped when he felt hands on his back. “Your position is all wonky.” He straightened Remus’ back, then put his hands on his hips, moving them. His thighs were burning, but he kept the position, groaning. “Okay, and down.” He tried not to let his body fall, but failed, letting out an undignified noise. 

The people laughed and he felt his face burning. “I'm ready to go home and bury myself in the back yard.” He told the roof. Tonks just so happened to be listening. 

“Sorry. We have two hours of this.” 

“I'm going to die.” 

“So we're going to do twenty seconds of pelvis tilts, five seconds of rest, with five rotations.” Sirius explained. 

“What does that mean?” 

“Do it, hold for twenty seconds, let it go, rest for five seconds, then do it again for twenty seconds. Five times.”

“I'm definitely going to die.” But Remus obeyed, doing the same thing everyone else was.

“Next we're doing the cat-cow stretch.” 

“He's making this up.” When he went down on all fours, Remus lost all words. His mouth felt distinctly like cotton, and his palms felt similar to the ocean in wetness. He copied, trying to get the position correct. Everyone else seemed to have it down already.  Before he could even ask Tonks how it was done correctly, hands were on his again, putting his knees in line with his hips and his hands in line with his shoulders. 

“This exercise is good for spinal flexibility and improved abdominal strength. Now, you'll want to tilt both your head and pelvis upwards, stretching your spine down.” He carefully pushed the center of Remus’ back, bending him. He groaned out loud. His body wasn't made for this. “Good job.” Sirius mumbled, before using his clear, commanding voice. “Next, you tilt your pelvis inward, stretching your back. It's easiest to think of a cat- the namesake of the stretch- as you push your shoulders up.” Sirius stood again, but stayed around Remus, probably knowing he'd need help again. 

“This next one is rather easy, as it's the most known pose, the downward dog pose.” 

“He's definitely making this up.” Tonks laughed out loud and even Fleur shared a laugh. 

“You're making a peak with your body, your hips being the top. Make sure your feet are flat to the ground and your legs and arms are straight.” Remus could swear that he could hear Sirius smiling as he spoke. He chuckled as he closed In on Remus. “You're hopeless.”

“I've also never done this before, so…”

“So why are you actually here?” 

“Tonks is my ride.” He mumbled something, but the only thing Remus heard was the word “ride.” He just rolled his eyes. 

“Next, we're going to do a lunge to stretch the hips and hamstrings.” Without even letting Remus fail, Sirius moved him into position, one foot with only the the toes contacting the floor, while the other was flat. His hands were next to his flat foot and when Sirius pushed his leg straight, he hissed. His legs hadn't been stretched so far in a long time. 

“This pose is going to stretch both your calves and hamstrings.” When a hand touched his inner thigh, he let out a yelp. His face was boring and when he looked at Tonks and Fleur, they had their heads together. We're they giggling? He was so embarrassed he wanted to just sink into the floor. “You should be able to feel it tightening all the way up your thigh.” When his hand slid up, Remus broke his stance, falling the the ground with another yelp.

“S- sorry.”  He just smiled and kept on talking. Remus fell back into position, trying not to think about the blood in his body falling to his groan very quickly. He had to just will the heat away. 

_ Old ladies. _ He thought, as Sirius practically groped him.  _ Naked old ladies _ . It wasn't working.  _ Scantily clad old ladies covered in oil. _ That definitely worked, letting the blood in his body spread out through his body, making him soft again. “Next, the pigeon pose.” He was in front again. It looked like a split, but one leg was curled around his body while the other was stretched straight behind him. When he bent over, flat to the floor, Remus couldn't help but let out a whine sort of noise. Giggling erupted from the girls behind him and he felt his face go hot all over again and looked away. He tried for pigeon, but probably only achieved drunken duck. 

“That's good.” Remus fixed his legs to where he wasn't in danger of hurting himself. “Now who's ready to do the actual poses?” With an undignified groan, he flopped back, looking at the ceiling. In his vision, Tonks, Fleur, and Sirius looked at him. 

“You okay?” Tonks asked. 

“You're the devil.” She laughed loudly, joined in by many other girls. 

“On the bright side, it's only once a week.” Sirius offered. “I mean, unless you don't want to come back. 

“My body and bank account aren't cut out for this.” 

“Well, that's how it works. You mold your body to pliancy. And how about this. I'll give you one month free. If you still want to after that month, we can work out a deal. If not, you don't have to come back anymore.”

“And if I just don't want to be here after today?” 

“We could discuss it over dinner.” Remus’ whole body flushed as the women behind him cooed. 

“I… I'll come back. Next time.” His smiled widened and Remus felt his heart speed up. 

“Okay. The first pose we're going to do is…” 

* * *

Remus was aching and thoroughly stretched and sweaty and wanting a shower. When most everyone was packing to leave, he was just laying on the floor, catching his breath. When Sirius came into his vision, he closed his eyes, shifting his legs up. His exercise in not being hard stopped working when Sirius decided to take his outer shirt off, leaving him in a tank top, revealing the tattoos on his arms and chest. 

“What about dinner tonight, but you don't have to come back?” 

“I literally just got here today. I don't even know where I'm going to be living.”

“He can just bring you back here.” Tonks explained, walking out. “He can just call me when you're back.” 

“Thanks, Tonks.” He said, dryly. 

That's how he found himself downing his literal pain in a fruity drink while Sirius quickly took three shots of whiskey. Remus’ throat burned just watching him. 

How do you do that?” He coughed. The music was drowning him out, so he had to lean closer. Without being pulled in, this was the type of place that he wouldn't even think about entering. 

“I've been doing it for a lot of years, mate.” He smirked while Remus deadpanned. 

“How old are you?” 

“Thirty-three.” Remus coughed up his drink.

“You're lying.” Sirius laughed loudly. “You don't look any older than twenty.” 

“I get that pretty often actually.” He mentioned. 

“Is it just genes or something? Because Tonks looks like a child and she said you two are cousins.”

“It might be. I've never thought about it. My brother is only thirty and he looks like a child, too. You, however. You look to be… twenty-seven? Twenty-eight at most.” Remus chuckled into his cup. 

“Thirty-two.” Sirius smiled brightly. When the song changed to a faster dancier one, he downed his drink quickly. 

“Come dance with me.” Before he could respond, Sirius was pulling him to the dance floor.

“No, no. Wait. I don't dance.” 

“You also don't do yoga and you did pretty well with that, so I don't want to hear complaints.” 

He pulled Remus to the middle of the dance floor. He began by moving Remus’ hands to his ribs, sliding closer. He danced against Remus, inciting him to move as well. Sirius was only a few inches shorter, so it was easier to fall Into a rhythm. 

When the song changed, fading from one to another, Sirius pressed closer, sliding his leg between Remus’ own. This incited Remus to push his thigh between Sirius’ own. He let out a noise which had Remus growing tight in his pants. He felt his hands cling to Sirius’ Hips as he ground against the surface. 

It was exciting, watching the man get off on him. With a quick movement, Remus pulled him up as he moved his hips down, causing Sirius to moan into his ear. “Let's… get out of here.” Sirius whispered hotly, filled with promise and arousal. They found their way outside and down the street. The feelings didn't dissipate as they made their way down the road. 

Sirius chuckled as he pulled Remus flush against him, devouring his lips. They were soft and plush, opening to lend him entrance. Remus took it, pushing his tongue into Sirius’ mouth, tasting whiskey mix with the fruity taste on his own. 

“In… inside.” Sirius fumbled with the keys, before Remus decided to take charge, opening the door and sliding them both in. Using his hips, he hoisted Sirius up, pressing him against the wall. He could already feel Sirius’ erection through his pants and wanted his clothes off as soon as possible. 

As he worked to pull up Sirius’ shirt, said man did the same. “Upstairs.” Sirius said between kisses. “On the left.” Remus nodded, lifting the man off the wall carrying him, following the directions. He couldn't take in the room in time with Sirius wrapped around him. 

Remus pushed him into the bed, quickly devastating him of his pants. Remus took no time leaning down, pulling Sirius by his hips against himself, and kissing his neck. When he lightly scraped his teeth against the skin there, Sirius bucked his hips. Remus chuckled as he worked his way down, his fingers trailing faster than his mouth. When his hand roughly slid down Sirius’ thigh, he tensed. 

“Where's-” 

“Top drawer.” He panted. Remus stood, walking to the nightstand, opening the top drawer. He found a bottle of lube right next to-  _ oh lord _ . 

Sirius sat up quickly. “Wait-” He stopped, his face dropping and turning red very quickly. Remus almost made made a grab for it, but stopped himself. He grabbed the lube and closed the drawer. 

Remus motioned for Sirius to lay back down and coated his fingers, pushing Sirius’ leg up to expose him. “Are you ready?” 

“Just do it.” Remus nodded. He first slid his slickened finger against the surface, then plunged his finger into the hole. Sliding his finger further in, Remus wrapped a loose hand around Sirius’ erection. As he moved his finger, he moved his hand in the same rhythm. Sirius was rolling his hips, jerking them to seek more friction. Remus added a finger, groaning as Sirius tightened around him before relaxing again. 

He leaned up, kissing Sirius, who returned it with fever, moaning into his mouth. When Remus slid his teeth against Sirius’ bottom lip, the man under him began to writhe against the stimulation that Remus’ fingers brought. He slid down, coming face to face with Sirius’ erection, already leaking pre cum. He ran a flat tongue against the tip, making Sirius thrust his hips up. 

When his phone gave a shrill ring, he looked at his jacket, then back at Sirius. “Ignore it.” He said, then chuckled as Sirius jerked his hips up. Obeying his silent pleas, he spread his fingers as he licked a stripe from the base to the tip, listening to Sirius whining. He took the tip Into his mouth, sucking slightly before releasing it with a wet pop. His phone rang again and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath not to throw it against the wall. “They'll live.” 

He pulled his fingers out, moving Sirius’ legs up, taking his clothes off, before slicking his own covered heat. He was anticipating being inside Sirius, imagining that he felt velvety and hot. He positioned himself just as his phone gave another shrill ring. “Fucking hell!” He yelled, grabbing his phone. 

**_3 missed calls from: Annoying Prat_ **

When it rang again, he answered quickly. “What the hell do you want?” 

_ “Hostility. I just wanted to know how my precious moonshine likes the new city.” _

“The city's lovely and I hate you. Listen I-”

“ _ No, you listen. In less than an hour, you're gonna get a call from a guy who's going to give you a job, so you can pay rent and get food.” _

“Can't that wait until tomorrow?  I'm a little busy.”

“ _ Absolutely not, Moonbeam. Get dressed.” _

“How would you even know my state of dress?” 

_ “You only get upset with me when you're about to get some tail.” _

“I can be angry without that happening. Literally everything you do passes me off.” He wanted to look back at Sirius, but was afraid of what he would see. “I could get angry enough to beat your ass.”

_ “Remus, you fold your socks. You aren't going to hurt anyone. Get dressed. Call me when you're back at Tonks’ house.” _

“I hate you so much.” He hung up, taking a deep breath before looking back at Sirius, who had had a lock he couldn't place. Like, a mix of shame and sadness? Remus figured that if he were about to get laid, then someone interrupted, he'd be upset, too. “I'm sorry. I have to go. Prongsmate set me up with a job which apparently takes place in the middle of the night.” Remus flushed when he noticed that he used the longtime nickname for James. 

“It's… yea. It's okay. Money's important and all that. Good luck.” Something in his gut was telling him not to go, but he had to. 

* * *

“So I start Monday?”

“ _ if that's okay with you.” _

“Oh, of course. I'll see you there, around 9Pm on Monday.” He sighed as he dropped the phone to the bed. He was going to be a bartender. Why James decided that serving drinks would be a good job her someone who majored in history in college was beyond him. He looked around his room. It was completely bare, no decorations or things on the walls. The only personal item he had was his blanket, which he had since he was a child, and a picture if him and James at University. 

Deciding that calling James at a godawful time where he was would be good revenge for interrupting him the night before. 

“ _ What?” _ James grumbled sleepily. He heard a faint  _ who the fuck is it _ from Lily, but he quickly responded. “ _ It's just moons. It's okay.” _ There was shuffling and Remus assumed he was leaving the room. “ _ You realize it's three in the morning here. _ ”

“You realize I was literally about to have sex, right?” James chuckled. 

_ “Would you rather sleep with a guy, or have a job? _ ” 

“You don't understand, Prongslet. He wasn't even real.”

_ “That's lonely even for you.” _

“I mean, he was so hot that I am half convinced that he wasn't even real. Maybe he was an angel.”

“ _ God, you're a dork _ .”

“No worse than you pining for Lily for six years before she finally dated you out of pity.”

_ “I resent that statement. It wasn't out of pity. She just realized how totally amazing I am and gave in.” _

“You begged her for one date. You cried for the whole night when she finally decided to, saying you were in heaven.”

“ _ Again, I resent that _ .” There was a small noise that sounded something like  _ Dad? _

“Is that Harry?” He asked. 

“ _ Yea. Wanna say hi to Uncle Moonbeam _ ?” James chuckled, and there was a noise, before a small voice came on.

“ _ Uncle Remus _ ?”

“What's up, Kid?” 

“ _ Are you going to make it back here for my birthday?” _

“That's another three months away.” 

“ _ isn't just want to make sure you'll be there. It's the only one where we're not sure if you'll make it.” _

“Why don't you talk to your dad about buying me a plane ticket?” He joked, knowing Harry wouldn't actually ask. “Why are you up so late?”

“ _ Couldn't sleep. I'm excited _ .”

“Why?”

“ _ Because we have a field trip in a few days at school. We're going to a candy factory.” _

“That's awesome! You really should get rest though. You don't want to fall asleep during the trip.”

Harry gave a small whine in his throat, but quickly passed the phone back to James. “ _ How you ever convince that boy to go to bed is beyond me. It usually takes bargaining when he's this excited.” _

“It's the magic of being me. And the fact that I told him about seven years ago that if he listened to me on the rare occasion that I tell him something, he'd live a year longer, but if he didn't listen, his life would be one year shorter.”

James let out a bark of laughter. “ _ Did you really tell him that?”  _

“No, but it sounded interesting. Does that actually sound like something I'd tell a child? He just likes me, so he listens.” There was a faint noise again, sounding like Lily barking at James to get off the phone. 

“ _ I gotta go. I'll call you when it's morning here.” _

“Okay. Good night. Love ya.”

“ _ kisses.” _

When he hung up, he stayed lying there for a long time. It wasn't until a soft tap on his door that he even sat up. “Hey, how's it going?” She had a grin on her face, telling Remus that she knew something he didn't. 

“It's… going. How do you know James?”

“James’ father is friends with my father. I'm significantly younger than him,  but he baby sat me alot when I was tiny. We've pretty much been friends my whole life.” She smiled fondly. “You?”

“We were in school together. We ended up going to the same college and I helped him get with Lily.” She gave a soft smile into the comfortable silence. 

“So, I just got off the phone with a slightly distressed cousin of mine.” He raised his eyebrow at her. “It seems that he found this really hot guy- not saying who it was- who was getting down with him, but he got a phone call and left.” Remus covered his face with his hands and yelled. Tonks just giggled. “So why did you leave?”

“I didn't have a choice. Jamie set me up with a job. I couldn't deny him.” She just nodded. “It's nothing against…” He trailed off, blushing. His phone rang again, so he picked it up, answering. 

Before he could get a word in, Harry’s whispering voice came over the speaker. “ _ Dad’s going to pay for your ticket and you can bring a friend apparently. _ ” He hung up, leaving Remus staring at his phone as if it would give him an explanation. 

“So I apparently just conned a child into getting his father to buy me a plane ticket back to his house so I can be at his birthday party.” Tonks let out a bark of laughter, covering her face with her hand. Infected by the laughter, he joined, chuckling at the circumstances. 

“How did you do that?”

“I have no idea.” 

* * *

Monday night found him working at a bar on the other side of town. He had a week to learn the different combinations of drinks. Technically, he was working under someone, but In reality, he was sitting at the bar memorizing the menu. Every few minutes, Peter, the original bartender would ask him a question. 

He reached over, taking the menu. “How do you make a screwdriver?” Remus thought for a moment, letting the memory come back to him. 

“One part vodka, two parts orange juice. Mix in a tall glass and serve. No, wait, you're supposed to add a garnish.” Peter chuckled and gave the menu back. It went like that for three nights. 

“What are you ingredients in making Woo Woo?” He laughed at the name, but responded anyways.

“Vodka, Peach Schnapps, and Cranberry juice.” 

Peter offered to drive Remus home since it was very early in the morning. “So, don't drink on the job, obviously. Sometimes a customer will buy a round for you to, just wait until their drinking and pour it into that bucket.”

“That's why it's there?” 

“Yea. After every shift, it gets emptied for the next person. Also, don't leave the bar unattended. We had a person who did and we ended up losing around $300 worth of alcohol.”

“Makes sense.”

“People will also sometimes talk to you about their problems. Talking to a stranger while mildly drunk is cheaper than going to a professional who probably doesn't care.” Remus nodded.

“Turn left. I've never been to a therapist, so I wouldn't know.” When he steps out of the car, he sees a car he doesn't recognize. “Thanks for the ride. I swear, I'll get a car soon.”

“It's no problem.” He waved as he walked in, heading straight to his room. Without changing, Remus fell face first into the bed. 

“Remus?” Tonks asked, cautiously. He could only make a sound through the pillow hoping it made it to her. “Let him rest.” She said to someone behind her. He curled up on his side and shoved further into his bed, letting himself sleep.

* * *

Blurry eyed and drowsy, Remus woke up and shuffled to the bathroom. It was closed so he waited, letting his head fall to the wall. Deciding against it, he walked to the kitchen opening the fridge. The clock said it was only ten O'clock. He only slept for about four hours. Groaning, he walked back to his room, falling back to bed, curling on his side. 

After an hour of tossing and turning, he pulled himself back up. He wasn't going to get back to sleep. He walked back out and just barely missed an orange being thrown to him. “How was work?” She asked. He looked over Tonks, who was sitting very close to Fleur. 

“Very… alcoholic. Did you know that for the last week, I've seen the same person every single day?”

“Who?” 

“I don't know. Some guy.” 

“Well, are you coming tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yoga?” Remus felt the blood drain from his body. Yoga. With Sirius as the instructor. Sirius, who he walked out on in the middle of having sex. 

“I don't think I should. I have to get up at like nine to go to work.”

* * *

He was pulled in anyways. Actually, Tonks told him that if he didn't go, she wouldn't drive him to work. 

Class started quickly, Remus choosing to set up behind Tonks rather than beside. It didn't help that Sirius decided to walk around the class instead of staying in front. “Good to see you back, Remus.”

“I'm gonna be honest, I was blackmailed into coming here.”

“From my dear cousin? Hardly.” He chuckled and Remus felt his face heat up. He tried take it seriously, but that was hard when every time he would do the position wrong, Sirius’ hands were on him. When class was  _ finally _ over, he changed out of his sweats to see Sirius and Tonks talking. 

“So Sirius is going to come home and get smoothies.” Remus sighed, already having too much of the black haired man invading his space. He couldn't argue though, because it was her cousin. 

* * *

Remus was off that night, so he was scrolling through his phone. He felt his phone vibrate with an email, so he opened it. It lead him to a page on the Internet. 

When he opened it, he dropped his phone, wincing as it clattered to the floor. Why would he get an email sending him specifically to a sex toy website? He struggled to grab his phone, closing the Internet. He avoided it as much as possible, choosing to listen to music, after deleting the email.

* * *

His phone rang, so he looked at it. 

_**Annoying Prat** _

“I gotta take this.” He looked sheepishly at Tonks and Sirius. He walked to the other room. “Mr. Prongs. To what do I owe this honor.”

“ _ Cut the cap Moonbeam. I need a favor. _ ”

“From halfway across the country?” 

“ _ No, it's going to be when you're here. Harry’s party is only a few weeks away.” _

“Yea?”

_ “I want to get him a bike, but Lily thinks he'll get hurt.” _

“Of course he'll get hurt. He's an almost thirteen year old kid who has never ridden one before.”

“ _ You're supposed to be helping me, not her. _ ”

“Right. Sorry. What's the problem?” 

“ _ I want you to keep Harry and Lily busy while I buy it. _ ”

“You realize she's going to kill you when she finds out. Then she'll kill me.”

“ _ You have no idea what I'm planning, it was all me. You have plausible deniability.” _

“You know that won't work with Lily, right?” 

_ “It's worth a shot. So you'll do it? Thanks moonshine. Love ya _ !” The line went dead and Remus stood there for a minute watching the phone. He rolled his eyes as he hung up, tossing his phone on his bed. When he walked back into the kitchen, Sirius and Tonks were standing around the table silently. They had the same look on their faces; forced nonchalance. 

“What's up?” He asked, picking up his drink. 

“Who was it?” Tonks asked.

“James. Talking about getting Harry a bike.”

“Harry?” It was Sirius, who was looking confused. 

“James’ son.” He explained. “He looks just like James. Same dark skin and rat's nest of a head of hair. He's got Lily’s eyes though. He has her attitude while he has his confidence. It's amazing, really.” When Remus looked back at Sirius and Tonks, they were watching him with a shared expression of admiration. 

“You like children?” Tonks asked.

“I like Harry.” Remus corrected. “I watched him grow.” He smiled inwardly, remembering Harry as a tiny baby. As if on cue, his phone rang again. 

“ _ Uncle Remus _ .”

“Does your dad know you keep taking his phone?”

“ _ It's not taking. I'm planning to give it back. I'm just borrowing.” _

“Right.” He walked back towards the kitchen. “So why are you borrowing his phone?”

“ _ Because Dad was talking to you about buying me something and I want to know what it is.” _

“It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you before your birthday, would it?”

“ _ I can fake surprise _ .”

“Okay, I'll tell you.”

“ _ Really _ ?”

“He didn't get you anything. He was talking to me, asking if it was a good idea to stop getting you gifts. I mean, of course I said yes, it's a great idea.”

“ _ Remus _ !” He chuckled. 

“I'm hanging up now, I'll see you on your birthday.” Sirius was standing in the doorway. 

“His birthday?” 

“It's in a few weeks.”

“So you're going away?” 

For about a week. It's the first time he has one and I'm not right there to celebrate with him.” Sirius chuckled.

“How are you getting there? You don't even have a car.”

“Well, since James is filthy rich, Harry expects he’ll pay.” Sirius laughed out loud. 

* * *

“Oh, shit. I have to go.” Tonks said, climbing to her feet. They were sitting in the living room when Sirius dropped by. He spent more time here than at his own home. 

Tonks looked at the time, panicking. “What?” Remus pondered. 

“Fleur. She's waiting for me.” she ran out without another word, causing Remus to snicker as he watched. Soft music was playing as Sirius sat on the couch and Remus on the ground. 

“Hey, Remus?” Sirius asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“What is your name from?”

“My name?” 

“Yea. My mother named me after a star. Same with my brother. I'm pretty sure she was huge when she did. I was just wondering where your name came from.” 

“I don't know.” He lied. He didn't feel like going into an explanation as to who the original Remus was.

“Can i look it up?” 

“Go ahead? I'm not gonna argue.” 

“Can i use your phone? I left mine in my car and that's far away.” Remus laughed. 

“For a fitness instructor, you're so lazy.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius. Since he never kept a lock on it, he figured it was okay. He watched Sirius adjust so that his legs were draped over the arm of the couch. What was he last doing on the Internet? He remembered that email, then-

Oh, no.

“Wait.” He made a grab for the phone, but Sirius held it away. “Let me just do something, then you can have it back.” Sirius sat up, blocking Remus from his phone. 

“What are you trying to hide, Remus?” 

“Nothing.” He lied, still reaching. 

“Then you shouldn't have a problem if I just look.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips, pulling him to the floor with a yelp from the other man, grabbing for the phone. Sirius just rolled over, crawling off his lap and crawling away. Remus grabbed him again, flipping him over as Sirius held the phone to his chest. 

Remus grabbed for it, but Sirius pushed it above his head, causing the taller of the two to hold tight as he moved. A sound pulled itself out of Sirius and they both dropped the phone. 

He looked down, his gaze captured by silver eyes.  He felt his fingers slide down Sirius’ arms, to his face, touching is  _ soft _ lips, which parted, before feeling down to his neck, then down his chest. 

When Remus’ finger grazed the hard nub under his shirt, Sirius hissed, not breaking eye contact. He felt like he was being devoured by crystalline silver. His hand slid down farther, grabbing onto his waist, running his thumb over the skin. 

Sliding his hand more, Remus moves to Sirius’ lap, palming his erection. When Sirius jerked his hips into the stimulation, Remus groaned. Sirius’ hips ground against his own. It was then that Remus realized how hard he was. 

“Jesus.” He leaned down, crashing his lips against Sirius’ who responded In earnest. His hands scaled Remus’ body, tangling into his hair, moving down his back, then dragging his shirt up, scratching his nails. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips with both hands, pulling them up as he shifted his hips down. 

Sirius opened his mouth, letting Remus push his tongue in, mapping out the area. Sirius cried out, shoving his hips up. “Fuck.” He whined. With hands on Remus’ lower back, Sirius jerked up, meeting Remus’ movement roughly, moaning with every movement. Remus hissed when he felt nails digging into his back, hands scaling up Sirius’ chest. “I'm gonna-”

When the door opened, they jumped apart, landing on opposite sides of the room, Remus needing to adjust his pants. Tonks walked in, followed by Fleur. 

“Jesus, guys. In the living room?” She groaned. “Your bedroom is right there!”

* * *

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at the house. Remus could never understand why they chose such a small place, since James was rich enough to buy a large castle. Sirius was with him, looking at the house. 

Remus lead him to the door, knocking loud enough for someone to hear. The door opened and before he had time to say a word, he was wrapped In 100 pounds of now-teenager. Harry had jumped up to him, making Remus catch him. She saw red hair coming from the kitchen and let Harry down.

“Harry James Potter, what have I told you about- Remus!” She walked up to him, wrapping him in a hug. She put her hands on his face, sliding her thumbs against his cheekbones. “You're not eating properly, are you?” He avoided looking into her eyes. 

“Where's Jamie?”

“Getting a cake. He'll be back soon. Who's your friend?” 

“Oh, this is Sirius.” He pulled Sirius between him and the red haired woman. 

“Don't think this conversation is done, Remus Lupin.” She said as he retreated to the kitchen. He rounded the corner, listening carefully to Lily. “...you're the one, then?”

“The one?”

“Remus talks about you pretty often. You're Sirius.” 

“That's me.”

“I'll just let you know now. It doesn't matter if you're across the county or in a different one entirely. You break Remus’ heart and I'll break your nuts. Got it?”

“Yea.” His voice cracked and Remus felt his eyes go wide. He sat at the table, waiting. When the front door opened, he heard James. “Oi, Lils. I'm back. Oh, there you are. Moonbeam is here?” Blushing furiously, Remus exited the kitchen, just in time for James to launch himself through the air, knocking Remus down. 

“Get off, you great idiot! You're not a kid anymore.” James laughed, helping Remus up with him, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. 

“You know you love me, moonshine.” James took the cake from Sirius, who looked dumbstruck. Remus could only give a shy smile, motioning for Sirius to follow them into the kitchen. “So why are you here a day early?”

“You booked the flight, you goon.” James looked pensive. Then he looked at Sirius. 

“Oh, who are you?”

* * *

“They're definitely an eccentric family.” Sirius mumbled. They were both shoved to the guest room, given a single bed. 

“Yea. They've always been like that.” 

“So…” Remus looked at Sirius, who wasn't looking at him. “Moony, Moonbeam, Moonshine, Moonstar, and Uncle Moony.” Remus groaned. “Where did that come from?”

“I have no idea it just started.” Sirius was laughing, so Remus silenced him with his lips. Sirius moaned into the kiss, leaning forward. When he straddled Remus, the taller pulled him up by his butt, laughing against his lips. 

“Hey, Uncle Remus, I-” Harry walked in, so Remus shoved Sirius to the floor unceremoniously, causing him to yelp. Harry just stood there, mouth open, before slamming the door shut. 

“Shit-” Remus stood, walking out the door, just in time to see Harry walk into his room and hear the telltale signs of the door locking. “Harry, please open the door.” 

“Go away.” Came a muffled voice. 

“There's something you need to understand, Harry.” 

“Leave me alone. That's… weird.” His words struck through Remus, making him go cold. 

“Right. If… when you're ready to talk, I'll be in the room, okay?” He tried not to sound as hurt as he felt, before walking back to the room. James was there next to Sirius, with Lily in the background. “We... “ His throat was dry. “We should leave. We'll get as hotel, or something. Call me tomorrow. Find out if he still wants us here for his birthday.” James looked dubious, but Lily walked forward, handing him money. “I can't take this.”

“Remus you can barely afford clothes. Take the damn money.”

* * *

When they made it to the room, Remus laid on the bed. He pulled Sirius against his chest burying his head Into Sirius’ hair. When the first sob ripped out of his throat, he tried to stop it. He held Sirius tighter, unable to stop the sobs from pushing their way out of his chest. 

They laid together as Remus let himself cry, feeling comfort in the fact that at least Sirius was with him. He started wondering If Sirius was only still here because he didn't have a way back home. “Sirius?”

He turned around, leaning towards him, looking into his eyes. “Are you okay?” Remus sniffed, nodding, then shaking his head. 

“Why did you choose to be with me? Why did you  come with me?”

“You wanted me to.” He said, simply. “What's wrong? Is It because of Harry?” Remus covered his mouth, letting out another sob. 

“I watched the damn kid grow up.” Remus said. “It just hurts.” He sniffed again. “It's just-” the phone rang, but Remus was hesitant to pick it up.

He cleared his throat, trying not to let James know he was crying. “Hello?” 

“ _ Uncle Remus _ ?” His voice seemed so small, like he was also going through too many emotions. “ _ Can we talk _ ?”

* * *

Remus was sitting on the couch sideways, facing Harry, who was squeezing a stress ball. He looked so much like James it was scary, with his dark skin and messy hair. 

No one else was in the room. “I'm…” Harry started, then shifted closer. “I… have a friend… at school. He thinks about this boy, alot.” Remus’ eyes widened. “But this boy is kind of mean, right?” Remus only nodded. “But, I heard the boy and his friend talking, saying that he likes m- my friend.”

“Go on.”

“I… My friend may or may not have kissed the boy, but someone saw and said that it was weird and gross.” 

“I'd say that kid Is stupid.”

“Well, My friend really likes that boy and kissing him was cool, but I remembered the boy saying it was weird and  _ I got scared _ .” He whispered. 

“Well, I don't think it's weird. I only ever kiss guys.” 

“Really?” Remus nodded. 

“Have you- has he kissed girls, too?” Harry nodded. “Was it as cool as kissing the boy?” Harry nodded again. “Does he feel bad for liking it?” This time, Harry shook his head. “Then there's nothing wrong with it.” 

The day continued easily, leading to  opening presents. When Harry opened the bike, he yelled at the same time that Lily did. 

“James Potter, I'm going to shoot you!” She screamed, finding him in a distant room. Sirius whistled when James came back out, sporting a red mark on his face the size and shape of a hand. 

“Honestly, it was worth it.” He grinned. For dinner, they ate food that Lily cooked, Remus sitting next to Sirius. He leaned over, whispering into Sirius’ ear. 

“ _ When we get home,” _ He mentioned, “ _ We're going straight to your house.” _

“Why?”

“ _ I'm going to strip you out of those tight as fuck clothes and fuck you into into the mattress, no interruptions. How does that sound?” _ Sirius choked on his food, having to Pat his chest to to get It dislodged. 

“Sounds… good.” Sirius mumbled.

* * *

Remus pushed Sirius against the wall, shoving his body against him, grinding their hips together. Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus’ hips, shifting up, pressing their erections together.

Remus had been waiting for this for almost a week, so he wasn't taking it slow. Remus lifted Sirius, carrying him to the room, letting him fall on the bed. He quickly devastated Sirius of clothes. He took his shirt off just as his phone rang. “FUCK!” He scrambled to the phone.

“ _ Remus! You won't believe who we caught Harry-” _

“Tell me about it later. I'm busy.” He hung up, turning off his phone, tossing it over his shoulder with a loud clank.  Sirius laughed out loud. 

Remus opened the drawer, seeing it again. He made up his mind, grabbing it with the lube. Sirius went red when he saw it. “Why do you have that?” 

“I want to see what you do with it.” Sirius went pale, looking between Remus and the toy in his hand. Remus nodded encouragingly. With With a shaky hand, Sirius grabbed the toy, holding it in his hand. It was roughly five inches and light purple, smooth and shiny. From how heavy it felt, it was metal. “You do use it, right?” Sirius was more red than he ever was, nodding nervously. “Can you do this for me?” Sirius groaned, covering the sleek toy in lube. He handed the toy to Remus to hold.

Remus’ erection pulsed when Sirius turned to his hands and knees, pushing his face into the bed, moving his slickened hand behind him. Exposed to Remus, he circled his entrance, then pushing his finger inside. He moved in long strokes, before pushing in a second finger. 

With a huff, Sirius motioned for the toy, which Remus obliged. He watched closely as Sirius slid the toy inside, all the way. His hole twitched around the toy as his body adjusted to the size.

“When was the last time you used this?” Remus asked, touching the toy, pushing slightly, causing Sirius to moan. 

“A- a few weeks ago.” 

“That recently?” Remus noticed an interesting looking button on the back of the toy, so he pushed it, hearing a buzzing which was drown out by Sirius screaming in pleasure. His toes were digging into the mattress, fingers clawing the blanket. “Hey, you want me to help?” He didn't ask for an answer, pushing Sirius’ hand away, pulling out the toy, just to push it in again in one long thrust. 

As he moved it, Sirius began rolling his hips, thrusting against the stimuli.  “Remus. Please. I need you inside of me.” Remus all but ripped the toy out, barely managing to turn it off before stripping out of his pants and stroking himself twice before lining himself with Sirius’ entrance. Sirius shifted his hips back, causing Remus’ dick to push Inside, past the ring of muscles, causing Sirius to hiss. He put his hands on Sirius’ hips, slowly sliding his hips forward. “Oh god, don't be gentle with me.” all thoughts narrowed down to  _ fuck _ and  _ Sirius _ .

He jerked his hips out, then snapped them forward. “Fuck, Remus.” Sirius groaned, shoving back to meet the thrusts. He felt his nails scratching into the skin, which caused Sirius’ breath to hitch. 

Remus turned him over, then, not taking a moment to shove back in. Sirius’ back bowed, his hands frantically sought purchase finding Remus’ back, and he pulled the taller male in, kissing his lips. Remus’ hands slid across Remus’ skin, down his legs to his knees, pulling them flat against Sirius’ chest. 

As he moved, Remus kissed down his chin, licked his neck, then sucked on a patch of skin with purpose, leaving a mark. Sirius’ hips jerked up, forcing Remus deeper. 

He left a line of marks on Sirius’ neck and chest as he moved in deep, swift motions. Sirius had one hand in his hair, the other scratching into his back as he mouthed syllables, but no words came out. Not stopping his movement, Remus looked up to Sirius. 

His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back as his mouth was open, moans spilling out of him. With Sirius’ insides tightening around him, Remus didn't figure he would last very long. 

Remus scooped Sirius up, letting gravity pull him on Remus’ dick, causing Sirius’ eyes to snap open. He gasped out a moan as he tensed. Remus lifted him by his butt then let gravity pull him down, making Sirius gasp with every drop. “I'm gonna-” Remus moved faster, slamming into Sirius. “I'm-” Sirius’ body went taut, barely able to hold on to Remus as his hips shifted on Remus.  

He rode out the orgasm on Remus, who groaned at the sensation. Remus only managed a small noise before he closed his eyes and was cuming and his vision went dark with how hard it was, leaning in to bite Sirius, who moaned. 

* * *

“ _ You're really fucking rude, you know that right?” _

“Are you mad because I hung up?”

“ _ I caught my son in a compromising position in his room with Draco fucking Malfoy. _ ”

“Why were they even in the same room?”

“ _ I know you were fucking. I don't care about that. Because Harry was like ‘Oh, we're doing a project together, so we're going to my room.’ So I went up there to check on them because last I heard they were enemies, and I see my son, no fucking shirt, with the small Malfoy in less clothes than that on his bed. And you know what? It's because of you, I'm sure.” _

“Hey, calm down. I told him to embrace his feelings, not fuck around with his enemy.” Remus looked down at Sirius, who was still snuggled against his chest, body wrapped around him. “Apparently, they kissed before and he was conflicted because he liked it and some little turd said it was weird and gross.

_ “I don't care about what he's doing in his own privacy. That's Lily’s job. I care who he was doing it with. Do you realize how much trouble his damn father puts me through?” _

“He's the bane of your existence and his sole purpose is to create trouble for you. I've heard this before.” Remus pulled the phone away, listening to James scream into it. “Are you done?”

“ _ Don't test me, Moony. I know where you live.” _

“And you're on the other side of the country.”

“ _ God, I hate you sometimes _ .” Remus chuckled as James hung up the phone. He looked down at Sirius, who decided in his sleep that the best thing to do was to squeeze Remus. He hugged Sirius back, very glad that he moved halfway across the country. 


End file.
